<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never a Failure, Always a Lesson by eastwoodflemingfreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098104">Never a Failure, Always a Lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastwoodflemingfreak/pseuds/eastwoodflemingfreak'>eastwoodflemingfreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ice Age (Movies), Will (TNT), hiddlesworth - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Branding, Brotherly Love, Jealousy, M/M, Torture, WWII, lovestory, male x male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastwoodflemingfreak/pseuds/eastwoodflemingfreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sid noticed the two bikers speeding along the College's gate. Obviously they belonged to that biker gang, the "Sabertooths", as they called themselves. He shook his head in annoyance. They were all such hunks that it almost wasn't bearable for him. Good looking, strong, muscular, but bullies and assholes of the worst kind. Sid had heard all kinds of stories about that group, but he wasn't sure which ones he was supposed to believe. From robbing a bank, to raping their own mother people told claimed everything about them."</p><p>When Tom, the second gang leader of the "Sabertooths" falls in love with a student of the local university, hell breaks loose in the small town. Nobody knows who is on which side, but everybody knows, who isn't on Chris's side, is going down. This story roughly takes place in the early sixties, about 20 years after the second world war's end. The prints of the war are still obvious to feel for everybody. It's the story of some young adults, who grow up in a world full of abuse, hate, and prejudices. Somehow they have to compete with all that their parents have been through and still remain good human beings. And maybe, just maybe, find love in a world where the word of trust comes at the very last.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston, Lenny/Nadia (Ice Age), Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Will (TNT)&amp; original male character, Will (TNT)/Tom Hiddleston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this will be kind of a mashup of all kinds of fandoms. I hope you enjoy. :)<br/>Note: Originally WattPad featured. My username is @eastwoodflemingfreak<br/>So, if you like the story, I'd be happy if you'd pay a short visit. :)<br/>^<br/>Advert over. XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom stopped his motor bike right in front of the College. He shook his head, wondering why people still went to this small and somewhat pre-aged town's more or less University. After all there were many Colleges in this country and you'd have to be either very lazy or absolutely desperate when you applied here. To be honest, most of them somehow seemed to be both, but he didn't really know any of them too well. Tom heard a bike stopping right behind him. He turned around and grinned at his younger brother Lenny, who looked really angry.<br/>
"I told you not to drive so quick! That's mean!"<br/>
"Is it?" Tom smirked sassy. "Well, I told you to drive faster. You didn't do it either."<br/>
"I fucking tried!", Lenny yelled and Tom couldn't help but laugh.<br/>
"Shhh, not in front of the College. You know that they don't approve of swearing."<br/>
Now Lenny had to laugh too. He remembered one instance when Diego and he were much smaller. They had argued and Tom swore at him really loudly. This had earned him a bad hiding by one of the teachers. Not that Tom had cared. He had started mocking at the college students as often as he could, only that he would never make the mistake of being slower than the teachers again. Back then Lenny had been really scared, but now he could only laugh at how childish they had been. Not that they had changed their habits, just improved their methods of avoiding punishments.<br/>
Tom took of his helmet and dragged a strand of his dirty blonde hair out of his face.<br/>
"Can't it stay in place just once?", he complained, making his brother chuckle.<br/>
"That's why mom constantly tells you to cut it."<br/>
Tom scoffed. "As if that would help. Believe me, I tried."<br/>
He placed his helmet back on his head and started the motor.<br/>
"Shall we see wether you are able to keep up with me?", he called and Lenny rolled his eyes as he also started his bike.<br/>
"What do I get if I do?"<br/>
And on they went.</p>
<p>Will sighed as the two bikers he had watched from his window left again. He had spent the last ten minutes watching them, because there wasn't really anything else he could have done. Boredom was one of his biggest problems right now. He had arrived one week before the College's start and now he was paying for it. He sat down on the bed in his room. It creaked horridly and he wondered how he should ever get to sleep in the night when his bed would make that much noise already. He thought about going outside, maybe into a pub or something, but then decided against it. Somehow, this loneliness wasn't so bad, he told himself, trying to make himself believe that he needed some time to order his thoughts. What an idiotic lie, he thought. But then again, what else should he think? He knew that communicating with people wasn't exactly one of his strengths, so why should he embarrass himself with trying?<br/>
A glance at his wrist watch told him that it was only five o'clock, but he didn't care. Without putting on pyjamas he just slumped down on his bed and tried to ignore the creaking as he fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once he had arrived Harry walked up to his common room. He had been studying for two years now, but never really had any people to hang around with. He blamed it on his large front teeth and the fact that he wasn't able to pronounce the "s" and "th" sounds quite correctly. The only one who was even less successful in making friends than him, was Shane, a mousy looking guy who also went to the college for quite some time. They never got along quite good though. Shane was really annoying and always smelled after all kinds of nuts. He seemed to be obsessed with them. But, if Harry was honest, there was no way to blame it on Shane. He was sure that nuts were friendlier than people anyway.<br/>
Harry roughly pushed open his room's door, confusedly staring at the startled man who looked like he had been ripped out of sleep very violently.</p><p>Will had just managed to nod off as he heard the door practically being slammed open. In a matter of a thenth of a second he sat up on his mattress, his heart beating rapidly against his chest.<br/>
"Don't frighten me, man!", he almost yelled at the blonde guy with the rather big front teeth.<br/>
"Thsorry", Harry mumbled and smiled slightly, before walking inside.<br/>
"I'm Harry. You muthst be my new roommate."<br/>
Will nodded slightly. "Yes, obviously", he answered, unable to hide the skepsis in his voice.<br/>
"Oh, don't worry. I'm uthsually not talking mutch." Harry tried to sound reassuringly, but the worry he felt still peeked through.<br/>
Will shrugged. "Me neither. But I can't claim that my grumpiness would ever be less than it is right now."<br/>
Harry nodded slightly, then walked inside and closed the door more silent than he had opened it. He really hoped that this guy was better than the one he shared his room with the last time. Even though it was probably not too difficult to be nicer than his former roommate.<br/>
"The name's William", the tall man mumbled before resting his chin in the palm of his hand.<br/>
Harry nodded. "Cool name."<br/>
He actually had planned on saying "nice" or "sound" but then decided against it, too afraid of creeping Will out too much with his disability.<br/>
Will smiled faintly. "I'll try not to be too depressed. Can't promise anything though."<br/>
Harry nodded. "All right."<br/>
Again he had managed to avoid the "s". To some extent this filled him with pride. Why, he didn't know. And it made him awfully sad.<br/>
"I'll just... get some sleep...", Will stated tiredly and got up, grabbing his PJ's and toothbrush. Two days ago he had spent ages searching for the bathrooms, but now he knew where they were. As soon as he had closed the door, Harry felt tears spilling down his cheeks. Why me?, he thought as he frantically tried to wipe the wetness from his cheeks. Why did he always have to be in a room with such a perfect person, with a great voice and perfect facial features? Why couldn't he be the tall man with dark hair, women only waited for? No, he had to be the hissing blondie, who everyone thought had no brain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>